Raylin DugreyGilmore
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: little 6 year old Raylin Dugrey-Gilmore show's up out of the blue one morning at 23 year old Tristan's door after Logan drop's her off and bail's on her. Rory never told Tristan that he got her pregnant when they were dating at 16.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Tristan is in bed with his girlfriend when there is a hard knock on the door.

''mmm go and answer the door.'' she tells him

''who the hell is knocking at our door at 6:30 in the morning?'' he asks her sleepily

''I don't know but just put a shirt on before you go and answer it.'' she tells him

''okay sweetie be right back.'' he says and kisses her head and get's up and throw's a teeshirt on and just goes to answer the door in just his boxer's and teeshirt and open's the door

''Hello?'' he says and look's around and doesn't see anybody.

''Hi'' a little voice says

Tristan look's down ''um hi who are you and why are you knocking at my door at 6:30 in the morning?'' he asks her

''I'm Raylin Dugrey-Gilmore and I'm 6!'' she tells him

''okay and what do you want where are your mommy and daddy?'' he asks her

Raylin just shrug's ''daddy just dropped me off here and I don't know my mommy.'' she tells him

''okay just come in here.'' he says and help's her in his apartment and shut's the door

''so you said your last name is Dugrey-Gilmore so that means your mommy must be.'' he says and think's for a minute

''Rory!'' he says

''yes'' she says and nods ''and my daddy is Logan Hamburgler.'' she tells him and giggles at her joke

''Huntzberger!'' he says angrily and frighten's the little girl

''oh I'm sorry.'' he says and just look's at what a beautiful little girl she is

''sweetie?'' his girlfriend says and comes walking into the room rubbing her eyes

''oh boy.'' he says

''oh whose...whose this?'' she asks him

''um I think this might be my daughter.'' he tells her

''your daughter?'' she question's him

''you...you have a daughter?'' she asks him

''yes looks like it but I didnt know about her and it was a long time ago that I was in a relationship with her mom and she never told me that I got her pregnant.'' he tells her

''okay and how old is she like 5?'' she asks him

''6'' he tells her

she bend's down to Raylin's level ''hey kido I'm Christina it's nice to meet you.'' she says

''I'm Raylin.'' Raylin tells her

''aww that's a very pretty name you are a real cutie.'' she tells her

''your pretty!'' Raylin says

''aww thank you.'' Christina says and stand's back up to Tristan's level

''hey sweetie do you know where your mommy might be?'' Tristan asks her

Raylin just shakes her head ''I live with my grandma Lorelai.'' she tells him

''okay I have alot of thing's to figure out today then I guess.'' he says

''ah yea.'' Christina says

''okay then I should probably call Lorelai then so I can let her that she's here so she doesn't start to worry about her.'' he says

''yea I think that would be good you do that while I give her some breakfast.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''it's all gonna be okay we are gonna get thru this together.'' she tells him and kisses him

''okay.'' he says and nods and kisses her back

Christina takes Raylin into the kitchen to give her some cereal while Tristan calls Lorelai. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In Stars Hollow the phone ring's and Lorelai pick's it up and answer's it.

''Logan?!'' she says in a panicked voice

''No Hi Lorelai I'm sorry to be calling so early but it's Tristan Dugrey Rory's old boyfriend do you remember me?'' he asks her

''oh Tristan hi why are calling me so early we havn't heard from you in god what like 6 year's now?'' she asks him

''yea listen I just wanted to tell you and let you know that Raylin is here with me so you don't have to worry.'' he tells her

''What?!'' she question's him

''I was beginning to worry because Logan hadn't dropped her off yet and that something had happened so is she okay?'' she asks him

''yea shes fine.'' he tells her

''okay then if she's with you how did she get there?'' Lorelai asks him

''she said that Logan dropped her off

''what did you see or talk to him

''no he was gone by the time I opened the door

''oh okay thank you so much for calling Tristan as long as I know now that is she with you an safe I'm beyond my panick mode I guess I will just come by later after work and pick her up then.'' Lorelai tells him

''no that's okay I think I'm going to keep her here with me and get to know her a little bit.'' he tells her

''aww well okay your a great father then.'' she sas

''I'll probably be by later then to come and pick up her stuff since she doesn't have anything here.'' he tells her

''okay well the key is still in the turtle in the same spot if I'm not here.'' she tells him

''okay.'' he says

''okay I should probably be getting to work.'' Lorelai tells him

''okay thank's Lorelai have a good day.'' he tells her

''bye Tristan.'' she says

Tristan hang's up and goes into the kitchen.

''hey baby is everything okay?'' Christina asks him

''yea everything's fine I'm just gonna swing by her grandmother's later and pick up her clothe's and rest of her stuff and bring them back here.'' he tells her

''oh okay.'' Christina says

''Hi daddy!'' Raylin says

''hey kido.'' he says and smiles at her and kisses her head

Christina just watches him and smiles at how good he is with his daughter already. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''your going to grandma's in Stars Hollow today can I go with you?'' Raylin ask him

''No sweetie why don't you stay here and get to know Christina a bit okay?'' he asks her

''okay daddy.'' Raylin says

Christina smiles

''will you stay here with her and get to know each other?'' he asks Christina

''sure I couldn't be happier this is going to be fun.'' Christina says

''good.'' Tristan says and kisses her and goes to shower and get dressed then kisses his girl's goodbye and leave's for Stars Hollow,

At the Dragonfly Inn Lorelai walk's into the kitchen.

''Morning sweetie what's a matter?'' Sookie asks her watching her walk over to the coffee machine

''nothing I just had a major panick and heart attack this morning when Logan didn't drop Raylin off.'' Lorelai tells her

''What why where is she is she okay?'' Sookie asks her

''she's fine she's at Tristan's with him so at least she's with someone I like and trust.'' Lorelai tells her

''well good that's good and why didn't he call?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know but I'm going to find out once I talk to him and kick his ass for doing this and scaring the crap out of me.'' Lorelai tells her

''wow so does Rory know that Tristan is now going to be a father to his daughter?'' Sookie asks her

''no I havn't been in contact with her in a while I don't even know where she is anymore.'' Lorelai tells her

''awe hunnie that must be really hard on you.'' Sookie says

''yea it is really hard.'' Lorelai tells her and sip's at her coffee

later that morning Tristen get's to Lorelai's and doesn't see any car's in the driveway so he let's himself in with the key in the turtle and goes to Rory's old room and look's around and just start's throwing stuff into laundry basket's and whatever bag's he can find that Lorelai left for him to take and bring's it out to his car then drive's over to Luke's.

At Luke's he park's and goes into the diner and goes up to the counter.

''what can I get you?'' Luke asks him

''just a coffee please.'' Tristen says and sit's down

''okay.'' Luke says and pours it for him

''thank you. Tristen says and takes a sip

''your welcome so who are you you look filimar?'' Luke asks him

''Tristan Dugrey sir.'' Tristan tells him

''oh right Tristan...Tristan so how ya been all these year's it's been like what 6 year's since Rory has seen or heard from you?'' Luke asks him


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''yea sound's about right I've been good so have you talk to or seen or heard from Rory at all?'' Tristan asks him

''no her and Lorelai don't really talk anymore and no...no one has really seen her or heard from her and she doesn't really call or visit much she's busy and has her own life to worry about now.'' he tells him

''oh.'' Tristan says

''yea so what are you doing back here in Stars Hollow?'' Luke asks him wiping his hand's on a cloth

''well I'm here to get my daughter's stuff from Lorelai's.'' he tells him

''oh wait a minute how do you have Raylin?'' he asks her

''she showed up at my door at 6:30 this morning Logan dropped her off and just left her for me to take care of.'' he tells him

''What?! Luke says angrily

''What do you mean he just dropped her off and bailed he didn't even say anything to you or you didn't even talk to him?'' he asks Tristan

''No sir.'' Tristan says

''I'm going to kill him!'' Luke says angrily and clenches his fists

''well I should go I left Raylin at my apartment with my girlfriend and I don't want to be gone for too long.'' he tells him

''okay have a good day and call one of us if you have any question's or concern's.'' Luke tells him

''I will thank's Luke.'' Tristan says and leaves and hop's back in his vehicle and leaves to go back home.

Back at home Tristan walk's in.

''hey baby how ya doing how was she?'' he asks Christina

''daddy shhh.'' Raylin says and point's to the tv

''she was an absoute angel you've got a great kid.'' Christina tells him

''yea she is she is and yea I do so what are we watching?'' he asks her

''ah Hanna Montana okay.'' he says

''yes now shh.'' Raylin tells him again

''did you get everything you needed to get done this morning baby?'' Christina asks him

''yea I did okay I'm just gonna go run down to the car and bring her stuff up here.'' he tells her

''okay babe.'' she says and goes back to watching Hanna Montana with Raylin.

Tristan runs back downstair's to his car to grab Raylin's stuff to bring it up.

Raylin cuddles with Christina on the couch and just watches the tv. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In the livingroom Raylin look's at Christina.

''what sweetie?'' Christina asks her and stroke's Raylin's hair

''are you going to be my new mommy?'' Raylin asks her

Tristan hear's this in the kitchen and stop's what he's doing and just shake's listen to his daughter talk to Christina.

''oh sweetie I don't know maybe someday but for now your daddy and I are just dating okay?'' Christina asks her

''okay.'' Raylin says

Tristan just breath's a sigh of relief just taking that for an answer and understand's and keep's doing what he's doing unloading the dishwasher in the kitchen and then grab's the laundry basket and throws all the dirty clothes that are scattered all over the apartment into it and comes into the livingroom where the girl's are.

''hey I'm gonna go and do some load's of laundry down the hall I'll be back in a few minute's will you girl's be okay?'' he asks them

''yea we'll be fine babe go.'' Christina tells him

''okay.'' he says and leaves the apartment and goes down the hall to the washing machine's room and starts a load of laundry and comes back and clean's the rest of the apartment untilit's spotless.

''your daddy is a weird clean freak.'' Christina jokes with Raylin

Raylin just giggles.

''Christina can we go to the bookstore please?'' Raylin asks her

''sure sweetie there's a Boarder's and or Barnes and Nobles right down the street come on we can walk then shop then eat or have a girl's day and shop some more and then grab some lunch somewhere.'' she tells her

''okay!'' Raylin says

''okay let me just run it by your daddy then we can go.'' Christina tells her

''okay!'' Raylin says

Christina talk's to Tristan about it and he says okay and Christina grab's her wallet and her and Raylin leave. 


End file.
